Field
The invention relates to an apparatus, a computer program and a method.
Description of the Related Art
Usability of user interfaces may be compromised for various reasons. A small display, for example, may cause complicated menu structures etc. Wrist-worn apparatuses capable of a physical activity-related measurement such as sports watches, utilize such small displays. Wrist-worn apparatuses typically utilize buttons or a touch display for user interaction, but their small size causes problems for usability (ease of use, learnability, precision)